Glassing
s glassing Urona Sigma]] Glassing,2013-11-09, StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void: Campaign Needs More Work, Blizzard Says. Warcry Network, accessed on 2013-11-09 or purification,Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. is a protoss war technique used to destroy all life on planetary surfaces, usually to eradicate the presence of zerg. A purification attack is carried out by ships firing massive energy beams to sterilize planetary surfaces.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft 1''' (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Carriers are equipped for this purpose, and can project energy from their bows. Motherships,Mothership. Accessed on 2008-03-30 and possibly other large shipsGillen, Kieron (w), Hector Sevilla (art). "A Ghost Story." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 122-169. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. may also be used to purify planets. Glassing may disperse most of a planet's atmosphere, and release magma onto the surface by burning through the crust. Minerals on glassed worlds are often altered by the attack.2008-7-24. Mar Sara. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-7-24. History Great War |300px]] When the protoss discovered the extent of the zerg infestation of Chau Sara, Executor Tassadar reluctantly ordered his expedition's ships to power up their weapons, destroying the planet,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. firing at both terran settlements and other points. At least two ships, firing massive energy beams, obliterated most or all life. A small number of marines, including Andre Madrid, survived the attack by hiding underground. Tassadar avoided attacking the next infected world, Mar Sara, until after the terrans had evacuated. Several hours after the escape, Tassadar's forces again sterilized a planet.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. A large battle between the zerg, Terran Confederacy and Sons of Korhal broke out on Antiga Prime. After a particularly devastating zerg attack on the Confederacy (guided by a Sons of Korhal psi emitter), Tassadar's forces attacked Antiga Prime, purifying it.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Tassadar's fleet arrived at the Confederate capital world of Tarsonis, which had been besieged by zerg due to the Sons of Korhal's use of psi emitters. Sarah Kerrigan, a ghost, believed that the Protoss Expeditionary Force arrived with the intention of destroying the planet. Forces under her command defeated the protoss.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. The protoss did not purify Tarsonis. Protoss, zerg and terran forces continued to fight on the planet's surface.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. Interbellum An attack took place under mysterious circumstances on the ice world of Braxis sometime after the Brood War.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. The planet refroze since the incident.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. The protoss also partially purified the world of Urona Sigma in 2502.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft '''1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Second Great War In 2504, Dr. Ariel Hanson intended to relocate several hundred colonists to a world called Haven, a world ideal in all aspects aside from that it was very close to protoss space. After supporting Jim Raynor's campaign for a few weeks, she returned to Haven to find that the zerg had infested the world and several protoss warships had entered orbit to purify the planet. The protoss, recognizing the Hyperion, asked for Raynor to help in the purification, while Hanson asked for time to complete a cure for the infestation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. '' attacking Haven]] Raynor chose to help Hanson defend the colony. This angered Executor Selendis, and she sent the powerful , a mothership, to purify the terran colonies. Raynor managed to save most of the colonists by evacuating them before his forces destroyed the mothership. Hanson departed the Hyperion to join the colonists.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27.((July 27, 2010) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Behind the Scenes bonus DVD (in English). Armageddon If the prophecy imparted to the Church of Besainted Pelagius is to be believed, a "cauterization" of the universe is what awaits Creation in Armageddon. Such a technique is/will be similar to purification.Gillen, Kieron (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "A Ghost Story." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 122-169. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. Purified Worlds :Main article: Purified worlds *Antiga Prime *Braxis *Chau Sara *Haven (partially)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Good Man. (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27. *Mar Sara *Urona Sigma (partially)Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft 1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Notes According to Thundergod, the attacks came from multiple ships which resembled motherships.Knaak, Richard A. (w), Washio, Naohiro (p, i). "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Motherships were not recalled into service until after the zerg devastated Aiur.Mothership. Accessed on 2008-03-30Kindregan, Brian T. "Mothership." (January 15, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Mothership Accessed 2010-01-15. References Category: Protoss Technology